Women's shapewear is a growing industry. Women are constantly looking for new styles and new clothing that will help them look and feel their best. Particularly, many women would like to wear clothes that make their bodies look “slimmer” and healthier. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new type of woman's bottom that is not intended as strictly an undergarment (e.g., woman's pant, woman's skirt, women's shorts, etc.) that may be used to help the woman look slimmer.